1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a light emitting device and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-203987
A light emitting device having a light emitting layer section thereof composed of an (AlxGa1-x)yIn1-yP alloy (where, 0≦x≦1, 0≦y≦1; simply referred to as AlGaInP alloy, or more simply as AlGaInP, hereinafter) can be realized as a high-luminance device, by adopting a double heterostructure in which a thin AlGaInP active layer is sandwiched between an n-type AlGaInP cladding layer and a p-type AlGaInP cladding layer, both having a larger band gap than the active layer.
In a case of an AlGaInP light emitting device, a GaAs substrate is used as a growth substrate of the light emitting layer section, however GaAs absorbs light greatly in a light emitting wavelength range of the AlGaInP light emitting layer section. Thus, Patent Document 1 discloses a method of separating a GaAs substrate once and then bonding a new GaP substrate. Also, according to Patent Document 1, the GaP substrate bonding side is p type, in order to decrease series resistance on a bonding interface, an intermediate layer composed of InGaP having Zn added at high concentration is grown on a bonding side of the light emitting layer section as a p-type dopant, and the intermediate layer is bonded to the GaP substrate.